


Castiel's First Time

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: Castiel's POV - His life before and after meeting the Righteous Man.G4





	Castiel's First Time

Castiel is an Angel of the Lord; he has been in existence for millennia. Most of his time has been spent ass a Celestial Wavelength watching over humanity - and before that he spent time with his brothers, learning all about God’s creations. He has seen just about everything there is to see. Castiel has learned many things by observation. 

Heaven’s battlegrounds have been the home for Castiel and his garrison for several thousand years. The battle between Good and Evil, Angels fighting Demons. Castiel has seen victory and defeat, the death and destruction that goes with an eternal war, as well as the glory of God’s grace on the victorious. 

The humans living under the care of the Angels have no clue about the war waging in a plain of existence just out of their sight. The humans have their own lives, battles, defeats, and victories on a daily basis. Birth and Death a constant harmony - or discord in the case of war, pestilence, or famine. 

Castiel loves to watch over the humans. They abide by their emotions and the free will which God has gifted them — innocently moving through their compendiary lives toward an unknown consciousness after their ultimate death. 

There have been a few times that his superiors have ordered Castiel and his squad to go to Earth and take human vessels to complete a particular assignment. Castiel always enjoyed the aspects of being in a vessel - never harming the human in his care - he loved the senses such as touch and smell. The world smelled wonderful and being able to touch nature was one of his favorite pleasures while on Earth. 

Several hundred years passed before his garrison had a major assignment. During the time in between, Castiel continued to watch the humans. 

The day came when there was a call to duty for Castiel’s garrison. They assembled for a campaign to rescue the Righteous Man from Hell. This was the most important siege that they had ever played a part in; saving the Righteous man meant saving the world. 

The battle into the realm of Hell was the most intense battle Castiel had ever seen; there were so many demons, so many souls screaming out in pain - begging to be taken from that place. But they were there for one soul and only one. 

Castiel was the first to see the light. The brightest soul in all of Hell, the brightest soul he had ever seen in all of his millennia of existence. A memory flashed through his mind, the moment that that soul was born; Heaven had taken notice but left the soul to live out its human life until the day of this battle. The turning point in the life of the bright soul of the Righteous Man. 

The battle raged on, and Castiel flew with the speed and strength of Heaven in his grace directly toward the bright light shining in the depths of Hell. Castiel reached out and touched the soul with his grace, and an explosion of light sent shock waves through hell and out into the world above. 

The beautiful soul was damaged and torn, it fought and feared Castiel; so, Castiel gripped it tight and flew past the fighting until he reached the safety of Heaven. 

Castiel pieced the soul back together, healing it with bits of his own grace. He put the Righteous Man back to his human form, Complete and undamaged by his horrible death or the tortures of hell. 

While the Righteous Man was under his care, Castiel was protective and possessive. Possessive? That was something Castiel had never felt before. He was unsure what to do with this particular emotion. Angels don’t experience emotion the way humans do; they obey and follow orders. 

The Righteous Man was placed in the coffin his brother buried him in, and Castiel stepped back to watch once again. He knew the man was capable and would survive and thrive. He had faith in the Righteous man. Wait, faith belongs to God and God alone. But, Castiel’s faith in the Righteous Man was true, as true and real as his faith in God. 

Castiel watched and waited for the man to awaken and free himself of his containment under the Earth's dusting of soil. Finally, the man dug his way out and breathed the clean air and felt the sunlight. Castiel tried to speak to the man, but his true voice was too much for the man and caused him pain and frightened him. To solve this problem, Castiel spoke with a devout man, and the man agreed - even asked - for Castiel to take him as a vessel so Castiel would be able to save the Righteous Man and the Earth.  In the vessage of the man Jimmy Novak, Castiel was able to meet and speak with Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man. 

When Castiel laid human eyes on Dean, there were human emotions penetrating his vessel comparable to the electricity of lightning passing through his body. Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, was the most beautiful human Castiel had ever gazed upon.  He said a prayer of thanks for being given the assignment of becoming the caretaker of this particular human. 

Many earthly years passed and Castiel remained at the beck and call of Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. They fought together against many evils, demons, monsters, and they saved the world from the Four Horsemen and stopped the apocalypse. 

All the while, Castiel felt more and more drawn to Dean. Faith, trust, brotherhood, love. The more time he spent on Earth in a human vessel, the more those human emotions filtered through and the more love he felt for Dean. 

One day after battling a nest of vampires with the brothers, Castiel was in the process of healing them. Sam had obtained a broken arm and another concussion during the fighting, and Dean had several abrasions and deeper wounds. Castiel treated Sam first and sent him to bed to rest and allow his body to continue to heal. He turned back to Dean to begin repairing his injuries, but Dean stopped him. Insisting that Castiel heal himself before he worked on Dean. 

Dean gazed upon Castiel with eyes pleading and full of longing. The depth of those green eyes pulled at Castiel’s grace - no, at his heart. Castiel agreed by closing his eyes and healing himself; when he opened his eyes, he found Dean still watching him. 

Castiel had felt a longing form Dean before when Dean was alone or in need of assistance. But, he was standing right in front of Dean, and the longing was stronger than ever before. 

Castiel healed Dean and then wiped his thumb across the man’s cheek, something in the touch was softer than any other time he had touched Dean. 

Dean’s breath hitched, and there was a quiver that ran through his entire body at the tender touch from Castiel. He could no longer look directly at Castiel; this made Castiel curious. 

He had touched Dean many times in the past, during battles, healing him, hugs at times of great relief or after being separated. How was this touch different?

Castiel reached out with his other hand and used both to cradle Dean’s face; causing the man to look at him. The way Dean peered up through his long lashes, mouth slightly open, regarding Castiel with so many emotions all at once. It was more than Castiel could stand. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Dean’s.

Dean froze momentarily, but quickly regained his facilities and returned the kiss. He placed his hands on Castiel’s hips and eased him down onto his lap. The kiss gained momentum, going from chaste to heated with the stroke of Dean’s tongue across Castiel’s lips. 

No words were spoken as hands and mouths drifted against each other’s skin. 

Nothing was said when Dean urged Castiel to his feet, taking his hand and leading him to Dean’s bedroom. 

Words were not necessary as Dean kissed the exposed skin after unbuttoning each button of Castiel’s dress shirt. 

Castiel watched as Dean pulled his own shirt over his head and then Castiel stopped him so that he could unfasten Dean’s jeans. Dean returned the favor by removing Castiel’s slacks.

Everything felt in slow motion to Castiel as they worshiped the beauty of one another’s body. The only sounds were those of pleasure. 

Dean prepared himself and nodded to Castiel, helping to arrange them comfortably on the bed. He guided Castiel into place and kissed him, letting him know that this action was right and wanted - needed. 

Love - profound - complex - sexual - eternal. Castiel’s favorite human emotion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> (Be kind, a writer's heart if a fragile thing.)


End file.
